


my caress, you want it

by taemsbunnie



Series: i will fight you (and want you when you don't look) [2]
Category: Korean Drama, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV) RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Teasing, ban ryu's hot bun, i rlly had to include it bc jihan looked soooo attractive with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemsbunnie/pseuds/taemsbunnie
Summary: after some one-on-one practice for the dance performance suho and ban ryu are making good use of the empty shower stalls (can be read as stand-alone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for the amazing feedback, I can't believe how many people read my previous fic in this series, gave kudo's and even commented!! means the world to me <3

As Suho finished all his chores and headed back to the dorm to have a nice quiet night after practicing all day on the performance. He was a little worried for his teammates who were obviously struggling with executing the dance correctly, they did work hard but there was still some work to do before they would possibly show it to the public  

His thought were disturbed by a quiet thud he heard, immediately alert Suho scanned the area for danger before noticing another Hwarang uniform and he relaxed until he noticed which specific Hwarang he just saw.

Ban Ryu, the guy that gave him daily trouble, if not for being distractingly handsome, he always had to open his clever mouth and start a fight (it was definitely not because Suho felt the need to touch the other man’s body or feel the other’s hot breath on his skin as they fought up close).

Shaking off these thoughts Suho paid closer attention to what Ban Ryu was doing all alone in the courtyard, Suho felt confused as he watched the man make strange movements with a wooden sword. ‘What is he doing?’ Suho asked himself, before realizing that there was pattern in the movements. It was the dance, Ban Ryu was practicing, Suho sighed deeply, the other Hwarang definitely needed help with this.

“You’re holding the sword too stiff and what’s up with your posture!” Suho called out as he approached Ban Ryu.

Ban Ryu seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of Suho and made a gesture to leave him to be.

“Come on, I will help you.”Suho said as he gripped the sword Ban Ryu was holding and adjusted the way Ban Ryu was holding it gently.

“Why are you helping me? Aren’t you going to laugh at how awful I’m doing?” Ban Ryu said making an angry face.

“Ya, this is a group project, if you fail, I fail, just because I’m doing well on my own, doesn’t mean I’m not going to help those who are doing worse to make sure we all perform well. Now stop complaining, let’s do this.” Suho answered as he took Ban Ryu’s hip and twisted it, to make the position Ban Ryu was supposed to have right.

They went through all the positions, each time Ban Ryu’s posture was wrong, Suho adjusted it, showing him how to make the turns look gracefully and not stiff. Suho didn’t comment on Ban Ryu’s red hue across his cheeks every time Suho went to touch Ban Ryu to adjust his movements but it didn’t stop him from correcting Ban Ryu a little too much, not getting enough of feeling the other man’s body on his hands.

They went on practicing every move a few times and then the whole performance.

As they finished practicing, both of them were covered in sweat (and Ban Ryu in dirt too from falling a few times) and decided it was better to take a quick shower before calling it a night.

The shower stalls were completely abandoned as most other Hwarangs were both playing games and drinking in the dinner hall or already headed to bed.

Ban Ryu hesitated with stripping off his Hwarang uniform as he felt suddenly conscious of the fact that  they were about to shower with only two of them here and nothing to distract from Suho’s gloriously fit body

He glanced at Suho, who was discarding his own uniform like he didn’t seem to notice or being bother by the fact that the two of them were the only ones there.

Ban Ryu discarded his thoughts and followed Suho’s example and quickly discarded his own uniform too and pulling his hair together in a bun. He didn’t enjoy all his long hair to be all out during a quick showering, as a kid he often got a cold due his wet long hair refusing to dry fast and with everything that’s going little things like getting a cold sure wasn’t one his to-do list.

Without saying much of a word, both Suho and Ban Ryu turned on the showers and let the sound of water fill the silence.

Suho didn’t make it any easier with making Ban Ryu feel less conscious of their naked bodies as he just had to the pick the shower stall in front of him instead of his usual place.

Not wanting Suho to notice any of Ban Ryu’s shyness, he turned his back on the other man as he enjoyed the way the water was falling on his sore muscles. While he felt grateful Suho helped him out with practicing without mocking him for his inability to do it right on his own, it sure didn’t help with his growing attraction for the man. Definitely not as he could still imagine the way his lips were on his own and how good that felt.

Lost in his thoughts Ban Ryu didn’t hear the water sound getting softer as Suho turned off his own nor did he notice how Suho was slowly walking up to him until Ban Ryu felt another body against his back and Suho placing his head on Ban Ryu’s shoulder.

“Are you feeling sore?” Suho whispered in his ear, his lips touching Ban Ryu’s ear. Ban Ryu felt a blush creeping upon him as he felt Suho’s fit body, every curve of it against his own. Not able to get the word out, Ban Ryu simply nodded and he swore he felt Suho’s lips curving in a smirk.

“Then let me help you relax these tight muscles of yours” Suho whispered heated as Suho’s lips quickly became attached to Ban Ryu’s ear and nibbled it.

Ban Ryu bit his lips, too prideful to let out a moan and he threw his head back a little giving Suho more access.

As Suho’s hands were gently touching his sides and going up and down slowly and almost massaging Ban Ryu’s sides, Suho’s lips left his ear and were nibbling and kissing his way down his neck and shoulders. As Suho sucked a tender spot on his shoulder, Ban Ryu’s mouth betrayed him and he released a quiet moan, not able to hide his pleasure in the other man’s actions. And it sure didn’t go unnoticed as he felt Suho’s hands grip his sides harder, digging his hands in Ban Ryu’s sides.

While Suho continued enjoying Ban Ryu’s back, Ban Ryu felt his groin getting stiff and harder as Suho carried on.

Ban Ryu got enough of feeling Suho’s lips tease his skin and wanted to taste those soft lips himself and he turned around and grabbed Suho’s face as he placed his lips on the others.

His own tongue quickly found Suho’s as they were eagerly kissing his each other and both of them touching the others body with their hands, exploring each other. Both of them were making sounds of pleasure as Suho took a moment to breath and wrapped his arms around Ban Ryu’s back, sliding down his back and cupping his ass. Oh, these firm strong hands touching and squeezing his cheeks, Ban Ryu’s manhood sure noticed his pleasure in these actions and grew harder, touching Suho’s thighs.

“Do…do you want me to care of it?” Suho asked, looking him in the eyes his eager and confidence showing. Ban Ryu envied how confident and bold Suho was in asking this, he felt ashamed that he grew excited so quickly yet Suho didn’t seem to mind nor judge him for it. Ban Ryu let out a quiet yes before Suho pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Let me make you feel good” Suho said with confidence in his voice and he lowered himself to Ban Ryu’s manhood, still molding and caressing Ban Ryu’s ass. Ban Ryu’s breath grew heavier at the thought of what Suho would do next and placed his back on the wall, trying to find a way to keep himself up. That moment he felt something soft and wet touching his dick, feeling so good and right. He let out a loud sound of enjoyment.

Looking down on Suho, the man was letting his tongue explore Ban Ryu’s hard and stiff dick.

“Do you like that?” Suho said eagerly looking Ban Ryu in the eyes, Ban Ryu replied by putting his hands on Suho’s  head, tangling his fingers around Suho’s long hair and gripping it tight before pushing Suho’s mouth back on his dick. Suho seemed to understand that it was no time for talking as he opened his mouth and took the tip of Ban Ryu’s dick in. Slowly working his way up and down, Suho took more and more of Ban Ryu’s dick in, switching up between sucking hard and letting his tongue tease Ban Ryu’s length.

Ban Ryu let out various very loud noises going from “Ahh!!” to “NGhgh!” approving of Suho’s actions and enjoying it. As he felt himself reach the point of wanting to release what had filled his length, he tugged Suho’s hair up, trying to get the man’s attention but Suho would not have anything off it and kept on working Ban Ryu’s dick.

Ban Ryu opened his mouth too late to warn Suho of what was about to come and he felt his release. Suho’s hands quickly gripped his thighs as he took it all in. Ban Ryu felt relieve and pleasure in filling up the other man’s mouth with his release. As Ban Ryu was finished, he didn’t dare yet to look down, to see the mess he created but when he finally did, it was a sight so attractive and beautiful. Suho’s face and bits of his hair was filled with whiteness as he watched the other man was licking the white cream off his lips and smirked formed.

“So you couldn’t hold it anymore? Not even warning me? Typical!” Suho teased him with his growing smirk as Ban Ryu’s face turned scarlet, finally realizing all that happened just now.

“W-well, I tried t-to! You were just too stubborn to listen!!” Ban Ryu quickly tried to defend himself, feeling a bit embarrassed with the mess he made of the other man.

Suho got up from his knees and pulled Ban Ryu close as he faced the man on eye-level.

“Don’t worry, I enjoyed it too!” Suho said with that stupid smirk of his, not hiding his own enjoyment of making the other man feel good.

“Ya, don’t come near me with that stuff still all over your face!”  Ban Ryu exclaimed as Suho was trying to get a quick kiss, Suho laughed and said “Ya, it’s your stuff, you did this!” Ban Ryu didn’t know why he felt a sense of pride that that he was responsible of messing Suho up but after let the shower water wash off Suho’s face, he pressed a soft kiss on Suho’s lips.

“Yeah, I know, don’t complain, you wanted this too.” Ban Ryu replied, not able to hide the small smile on his lips as they both cleaned themselves.

“Did I ever tell you, seeing you with your hair up, drives me crazy?” Suho said as they exited the showers and headed to the dorm.

“You didn’t but that explains why you were always staring at me with these intense eyes during showering, I just thought you wanted to fight me so badly.” Ban Ryu said with surprise.

“Yeah, that too but mostly, I wanted to mess you up.” Suho whispered as they arrived at their dorm, making Ban Ryu feel all hot and bothered once again. That basterd, he knew, what those words did to him as he watched Suho head to his bed with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading again :) hope i didn't make too many mistakes (pls note english isn't my first language TT) nor that i made the characters too OOC ;; hope you could leave a lil comment and maybe i will even write another fic or continuing this one ^v^
> 
> for the shinee fans; you probably know by which song i was very much inspired ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) for those who don't, watch this, u won't regret it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdSomesb_wo


End file.
